Hitherto, there is a system for remote monitoring a plurality of air-conditioning apparatuses that are arranged in different buildings, by connecting the air-conditioning apparatus to an information collection center that is remotely placed. This building air-conditioning remote management system is a system used by businesses running the information collection center to provide various services to the owners of buildings where air-conditioning apparatus having a predetermined external communication function is equipped as well as to the users of such an air-conditioning apparatus.
The building air-conditioning remote management system includes a server computer located in the information collection center and a plurality of air-conditioning apparatuses management devices that periodically transmit predetermined data to the server computer. In this remote monitoring system, for example, there are suggested an equipment monitoring system and an equipment information management device that enable an observer monitoring the equipment to quickly notice a problem inhibiting the performance of the equipment such as transmission failure when it occurs (see Patent Literature 1).